yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasu Himura
Yasu Himura is one of the female students that currently attends Akedemi High School. Appearance Yasu Himura has long red hair and yellow-green eyes. She wears rainbow knee-length stockings and an orange feather hairclip next her her left ear. Since she is in the martial arts club, she also wears the club bandana. Personality Lol don't mess with her. Background As a child, Yasu was easily violent and irritable. Her parents tried to help her by trying to put her around good influences. This didn't work, so Yasu was put into an anger management class. Yasu only seemed to get worse. Nothing worked for her. One day in middle school, a girl named Tsukiko Fukiu noticed her alone and was kind and friendly to her. Yasu was surprised, most people didn't want a thing to do with her, and not many people were typically kind to her. Yasu became friends with Tsukiko, Rin Hisakawa, and Shizuko Saitou. She became a happier and more friendly person. Her parents were ecstatic that she had made friends and finally started acting normal. Relationshipshttps://yandere-simulator-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Yasu_Himura?action=edit&section=7 Tsukiko Fukui Tsukiko helped Yasu get over her anger issues. The two are good friends, and often do things together. Rin Hisakawa Yasu looks up to Rin, but Rin thinks Yasu is somewhat immature. Shizuko Saitouhttps://yandere-simulator-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Yasu_Himura?action=edit&section=10 Yasu considers Shizuko to be her best friend. The two actually share much in common. 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. '''Yasu Himura. *'When is your birthday? April 4th. *'Your blood type? '''O *'Please tell us your three sizes? 'NO! *'Tell us about your family composition. 'There's only my parents and me. *'What's your occupation? 'What occupation? *'Your favourite food? 'I love anything spicy. *'Favourite animal? 'Lizard! *'Favourite subject? 'Chemistry. *'Dislike subject? 'Language arts. *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? 'NO! *'Do you enjoy school? 'I guess so. *'Are you in any school clubs? 'I'm in the martial arts club! *'What's your motto? 'Just do it!™ *'Your special skill? 'Fighting. *'Tell us about your treasure? 'My pet lizards. *'Describe yourself in a single word? 'TRIGGERED. *'Your forte? 'Cooking. *'Your shortcomings? 'Well, I've got too many to list here. *'Places in your memories? 'A lot. *'What is your favourite drink? 'Black coffee. *'How good can you swim? 'I hate swimming. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? 'What kind of race? *'Your hobby or obsession? 'Reptiles. *'Disliked food? Anything sugary. *'Anything you want most currently? '''A monitor lizard. *'Afraid of heights? No. *'''Dislike thunder? Yes. *'Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny. I hate rain. *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Mechanical. I always break the wooden ones. *'What do you eat for breakfast? '''Eggs. *'Do you believe in ghosts? 'No? *'Can you play any musical instruments? 'I can sort of play the guitar. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? 'Outdoor. *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? 'I don't have sisters, but I quarrel with other people. *'Do you have a cellphone? 'Yep. *'How long is your commute to school? 'Twenty minutes. *'Do you have more friends than most? 'No. *'Your favourite sports? 'I like most of them except for swimming *'How good can you cook? 'Very well. *'Favourite colours? 'Red, and other warm colors. *'Anything you can never forgive? 'A lot of things... *'How tall are you? '5'6. *'Shoe size? 'Six *'Your dreams? 'I don't have dreams, I have aspirations. *'Do you have any marriage desires? 'Um, no... *'Do you dislike hot drinks? 'I LOVE THEM! *'Do you like bitter coffee? 'YES. *'Bed time? '11 pm or 23:00 *'Wake up time? '7:30. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? 'Futon definitely. *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? 'Yeah. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? 'Yes: Don't eat sugar. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm. *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''My right. *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I made something without burning it. *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''I burned something I was making. *'What's the name of your school anthem? 'The school doesn't have an anthem. *'What's your favourite flower? 'Succulents. *'What's your favourite saying? 'When you hit rock bottom, the only place you can go is up. *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? 'Wat. *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? 'No more snow! *'And summer? 'HEAT! *'What about fall? 'Pretty leaves! *'And then the winter? Snow... *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To different parts of history to see what life was like. *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga. *'What's your allowance? '''50 yen a week. *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. She's triggered again... *'What are your hobbies?' Cooking, martial arts, sunbathing. *'Tell us your weight. '''NO. *'What are you capable of? Many things. *'What do you wear when you go to bed? '''My pajamas. *'Has anyone ever asked you out? 'No. Unfortunately. *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? 'Scream "THE WORLD IS ENDING TOMORROW!" over and over again. *'Tell us about your daily routine. 'I wake up, go to school, go home, and go to sleep. *'What is something you always carry with you? 'A little dragon figurine. *'Western food? Japanese food? 'Japanese. *'How do you commute to school? 'I walk. *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? 'Yawn. *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? 'Say "Morning" to my lizards. *'Where are you living right now? My house. *'What kind of place is it? '''It's nice. *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far?' I'm not sure. *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Therapy sessions. *'Do you like roller coasters? '''YEAH! *'How's your eyesight? It's 20/20. *'What's your favourite holiday? '''I like Valentine's day. *'What job do you have in school? None. *'What do you do in your freetime? '''Play with my lizards. *'How long do you study every day? 'An hour. *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? 'I don't ask for advice. *'What do you do on the weekends? 'Do stuff with my friends. *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A reptile. *'Are the school rules really strict? '''Yes. No yelling, no pets, and no pushing people into the fountain. *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? 'A spicy bento that I make. *'How many friends do you have? 'Three. *'Do you take any detours when you go home? 'Yeah. Almost every day! *'Are you interested in any actors? 'Not really. *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was fun! Trivia *Her parents own a multicultural restaurant. Yasu loves the food they make, but has yet to learn how to properly cook herself. Categories: Gallery Floweytheflower ocs in the game 3.png|In-game along with Tsukiko and Shizuko. Category:Females Category:Heroic Category:OCs Category:FloweyTheFlytrap's fanon Category:FloweyTheFlytrap's OCs Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Homosexual